Bonded
by Wylde Card
Summary: A wedding can be a very joyous occasion. Or a very troublesome one. Set after FFX-2, Tidus and Yuna participate in a bond that sets them on a rocky path.
1. Chapter 1: No Words Needed

Chapter 1: No Words Needed

Dedication: For anyone else who loves Tidus/Yuna, and understands both fluff and angst. And believe me, there will be angst along with the fluff.

****

Yuna wanted to stay like this forever. Her head was cradled upon Tidus' chest, and she was as close as possible. Her legs were drawn up close, her knees bent with her feet curled up underneath. Were she any nearer, she'd be on his lap. His right arm was slung over her shoulders and his fingers gently stroked her hair, and his left hand had his fingers entwined with hers. Neither were sleeping, but just enjoying being near one another. 

It had been one year after he had been brought back. For the two years Yuna had been without him, she hadn't noticed how much she hadn't been living. True, she had changed and grown, but she had never realized how truly empty she was until he had returned and she was empty no longer.

Since then, they had spent almost all their time together. Tidus ended up blitzing again, and Yuna had been his loudest fanfare. She had sung with Rikku and Paine every so often, and he had been in the front row. 

Even the day he had been brought back; neither slept for a whole day and night. They had talked – Yuna about becoming a sphere hunter and giving up summoning, and Tidus about the fayth's awakening. 

But now no words were needed. 

Only, Tidus didn't seem to understand. His four words were enough to send Yuna into shock, and in shock she was.

"Will you marry me?"

Before he could register what had happened, Yuna jumped away from him. Her mouth was set in an 'o' and her eyes widened within a fraction of their size. Tidus was still sprawled in the cushion, but looked a lot less comfortable without her there sitting with him. 

There was a long stretched silence before Yuna started laughing. But it wasn't the laughter from the pilgrimage journey. It wasn't the empty laughter that had been the only thing keeping her going. It was the laughter in her voice when he returned, and she had started telling him 'everything'. He took it as a good sign, and began to stand up. Picking up a small box from underneath the cushion, he faced her. 

But before Tidus had the chance to ask her more formally, she jumped towards him, her arms wrapping around his torso and her head leaning into his chest.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Yuna consented, her voice filled with joy and laughter. 

She started to laugh some more, and Tidus joined in. Their voices chimed as on as he held her, before pulling away. Somewhat sheepishly, he revealed a white velvet box, smaller then the palm of her hand.

"Rikku told of me of this Al-Bhed custom, of giving a ring. She said you'd like it."

With a quick flick of his fingers, he opened the box to reveal a single silver band. It was laid across patterned cotton gauze, and even in the night, it shone bright. Once more, her bicoloured widened. Yuna looked up at Tidus, then back to the ring, then to Tidus once more.

"This… it, it's beautiful," she managed to whisper.

"Yeah?" Tidus answered with a smile. Taking her left hand in his, he used his right hand to pick up the ring and slip it on. It fit perfectly, just as he hoped. 

Yuna's hand trembled as she looked at the ring, and matte hair fell into her face. Once more, she thrust into Tidus, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

"I love you, Tidus."

"I love you too, Yuna."


	2. Chapter 2: The Best Laid Plans

Chapter 2: The Best Laid Plans

A/N: Well, you wanted it, so here it is. Chapter 2. I think I may've written Rikku a little out of character, so feel free to inform me of such. Other then that, onward to the story.

***

"Number one… find a location. Number two… er, wait; maybe we should hire a wedding planner? Let them do all the work… but what if it doesn't turn out exactly right? Lulu is allergic to practically every type of flower you can name, and Wakka… omiyevon, Wakka will never agree to dressing up. He complained enough times at his own wedding! And, and then, we need food… nothing chocolate, so I don't break out… Wait, what if I break out before the wedding? What if Vidina starts crying, or something else happens? We can't invite Vidina! But… what if Wakka and Lulu are upset, and…"

"What if the sky falls down and you're eaten by clouds?" Tidus answered, cutting off Yuna's one woman performance before she lost her voice. Reaching over the table, he placed a comforting hand on hers. "Don't you think you're being a little over-dramatic?" 

"No," Yuna pouted, in true Rikku fashion, sitting back. "I'm being a lot over-dramatic. But, this is our wedding! It has to be perfect."

"Yeah? Says who?" Tidus challenged, his eyes glittering. 

"I don't know…" she trailed off, refusing to meet his gaze. The urgency in her voice was replaced by what Tidus hoped wasn't pleading sadness. "I guess if our wedding is perfect, our marriage will be perfect as well." Her hand, which had been underneath his, slowly entwined the couple's fingers together.

"And it will be. I promise. But you really need to chill out," Tidus smiled.

"What if I can't?" 

Wearing his most devious grin, Tidus stood up. Using what Yuna identified as 'Blitz Reflexes', he jumped onto the table with a quick movement. Most everyone else in the café turned to look at him, while Yuna simply hid her face with her hand. 

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!"

"Oh, please Tidus, get down," Yuna quietly pleaded, still hiding her face.

"This girl," he pointed to Yuna, "is my one true love, and also my fiancée. And yet she is hitting the red zone over our future wedding."

Yuna's skin turned a crimson shade of red.

"If anyone has any suggestions on how to get my fiancée to mellow, please, don't be afraid to share them."

With strength even Tidus didn't know she had, Yuna grabbed his arm and pulled him off the table and out the doors. When they were outsider, Yuna hung her head in her hands. 

"I can hear them laughing at me out here!"

"But you'll chill, right?" Tidus asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

Looking up at him, Yuna had a hard time not melting at his smile. All the emotions of frustration she had felt beforehand seemed to wither away, and more then anything she wanted to agree with him. 

"Yes, I will," and she pulled him in for a kiss.

***

"Can you believe it?" Rikku shouted, bouncing down to sit beside Wakka. "Yunie's getting married!"

Wakka really couldn't believe it. Most of his life, it had been Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu. The two girls had been sisters to him as long as he could remember. Now he was married to Lulu, father of her child, and Yuna was getting married herself. She had been so lost after Tidus left the first time, and Wakka and Lulu grew even closer in spite of that fact. But Yuna had never truly left them, until the sphere was found on Mt. Gagazet. And now that she had what she wanted, Wakka knew he should be glad for her. And he was – mostly. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head; what if Tidus disappeared again? Yuna would be even more heartbroken then the first time, especially if they were husband and wife. Wakka didn't think he could bear to see Yuna go through that again.

"Indeed," said Lulu, entering the tent. In her arms was a bundled up Vidina, squirming lightly and cooing every time Lulu said something. Her gaze flicked from Rikku to Wakka, then back to Rikku. "It's wonderful," she finished, her words carrying a reluctant undertone.

One look at Lulu showed Wakka that they shared the same sentiment; happy, but also concerned. 

Rikku, however, wasn't going to think that far ahead.

"I think we should throw a party. Wouldn't they like a party?"

As if on cue, Vidina's wails broke the potential silence, and Lulu quickly stood up. "Excuse me," she requested, before making her way out the tent, baby in tow. Wakka wasn't sure, but was that an expression of relief on her face?

"So, Wakka, what do you think? Party?" Rikku turned to face Wakka, her hands greedily clutching the arm of the chair in evident excitement.

Wakka hesitated. He didn't want to hurt Rikku, but he was pretty sure Yuna wouldn't want a party. She was not a fan of high maintenance events.

"Um, well…"

"Great! I knew you'd agree," Rikku chirped, breaking Wakka off at the quick. "This'll be the best party ever!" With that said, she ran out of the tent, leaving a dumbfounded Wakka behind.


End file.
